


Home

by nochick_fics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: "If you were here, I might even give you a hug."
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A little head-canon moment that I like to believe took place between the second to last and last scene of the movie.

“I’m here,” Loki said, his lips curving into a smirk.

Thor looked at his brother through the mirror and smiled, and just like that, all of the hell he had endured vanished like mist. Although he had resigned himself to parting ways with Loki for good, as was in their respective best interests to do so, seeing him there now, in the flesh, made his heart swell with affection, almost ache with it. 

And because it seemed like the worst was finally, thankfully, behind them, Thor decided to keep his word. He moved slowly, crossing the short distance between them until he was right in Loki’s face, holding his brother’s gaze for a moment before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a firm and desperate embrace. He turned his head, nudging his way through black locks to get to Loki’s neck, and there he remained, breathing him in. 

“You’re not going to stab me, are you?” he asked with a grin.

“That isn’t quite what I had in mind,” Loki replied, returning Thor’s embrace.

Thor leaned back and peered curiously at his sibling. “What did you have in mind?”

Loki smirked again. “You know,” he said. “I think you’ve always known.”

Of course Thor knew. Whether they loved or hated each other, whether they were friends or foes, there was always an underlying tension between them. For years it had been easy to blame it on something as simple as sibling rivalry or jealousy, but desire was the true culprit. They wanted each other. Since they were barely old enough to understand what that attraction meant, even through Thor’s relationship with Jane, and Loki’s… being Loki.

“I suppose I did.” 

Thor trailed a hand down his brother’s cheek, which was baby smooth compared to his own beard. His thumb ran across Loki’s bottom lip, and Loki, perhaps still not caring to indulge in sentiment (or too impatient to bother), ran his tongue along the digit, causing Thor to moan softly and contemplate all the other things that could be licked. 

“We should go,” Loki informed him with noticeable reluctance. “Your… _our_ people are waiting for you.”

“They can wait just a little while longer,” Thor insisted, leaning forward for more of Loki’s mouth.

Loki stopped him with a gentle hand to the chest. “We have all the time in the world, Brother. I’m not going anywhere.”

With a nod and a sigh (not to mention a partial erection), Thor accepted defeat. “We’re going to continue this as soon as possible,” he promised.

“Absolutely,” Loki agreed.

The brothers separated and took a moment to gather themselves. They regarded each other with genuine fondness and trust, both of them grateful that, despite all they had lost at the hands of Hela and Surtur, they still had each other. For the first time in a long time, Thor dared to believe that his dream of being side by side with Loki forever would finally come true. 

But first, he needed to find a place for their people. Thor knew full well where he planned to take them, but in the end, the location was of no importance. No matter where he was, as long as he had Loki, he was already home.


End file.
